


Boy From Nowhere

by spicystic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blood and Gore, Guns, M/M, Mafia NCT, Multi, Murder-Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29244153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicystic/pseuds/spicystic
Summary: "Welcome to yoake academy! Where your dreams come true and competitiveness is never lacking. I hope this is your dream place and - no, that has sounded very dreamlike and I don't want to give you false hopes. Let's get straight to the point. Just as our academy can be your dream place, it can also be your worst nightmare. As you already know, our system is governed by votes, in which the following aspects are evaluated: first; Physical appearance, second; Academic performance and finally; Social impression. If you think it's so easy to score high, let me tell you that none of the top ten veterans are going to give up their position. Remembering that the highest positions are entitled to privileges, we urge you to try to get as far as you can, hehe. So, my loves, let the fight for the crown begin."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my attempt at history  
> I just come to make a few things clear.  
> I published only the preface and the first chapter as a proposal, if I see that it gets enough support I commit myself to write the whole story and publish the rest of the chapters of one, so that you don't have to wait months for a single chapter and have them all in one.  
> I think it's all for the moment but please give me a try, I know you may love my ideas.

"Welcome to the yoake academy! Where your dreams come true and competitiveness is never lacking. I hope this is your dream place, and --" he cuts himself off, annoyed, but doesn't let his smile waver "no, that sounded very dreamy, and I don't want to give you false hope." Let's get straight to the point..." his gaze is raised until it run into the camera "just as our academy can be your dream place, it can also be your worst nightmare, as you will know our system is governed by votes, in which the following aspects are evaluated: first; Physical appearance, second; Academic performance and finally; Social impression," he says as he gradually raises the number of fingers,"if you think it's so easy to score high, let me tell you that none of the top ten veterans are going to give up their position. Remembering that the highest positions are entitled to privileges, we urge you to try to get as far as you can, hehe” pretend to cough to hide a burdensome laugh “so, my dears, let the fight for the crown begin”

Everyone rises to applaud as soon as the chestnut leaves the podium and takes its place in the chair that has carved number two, crossing his arms and legs, rejoicing at the poor, weak minds he has played with just a few moments ago.

This year was his, and nothing and no one would prevent him from taking what belongs to him from birth.


	2. Chapter 2

"That will be all, Mrs. Kozume," says a mature voice as the bell rings, signaling the end of the school term. 

Kenma hears the rattle of hundreds of anxious shoes in the hallway, but his attention is drawn to the folder filled with sheets of paper being spread out by the rector. 

"So Kenma can start next week," asks the woman sitting right next to the dyeing. She arranges the papers inside the folder before putting it in her bag. 

" Of course," he replies without really looking at her, concentrating on typing something on his laptop, "You've applied for a place in the Nekoma fraternity, haven't you?" 

" Yes, we've been battling for a quota for a few months now. We know you have other fraternities available, but my Kozume wanted to get into that specific one" she places her hand on the dyed man's thigh "Ah! Now that I remember, Kenma, didn't you have a friend here? Her name was-" 

"Mother," he interrupts her, bringing his hand to the woman's and squeezes it while a vague smile spreads on his lips. The woman picks up perfectly that he is crossing the line and laughs to lighten the atmosphere. 

Watch your mouth, woman. Their eyes meet for a few seconds in which silence reigns almost suffocatingly. The message is more than clear, and is reaffirmed when Kenma moves her hand away, allowing her to see the reddish marks on the woman's back. 

"Teenagers and their secrets," laughs the rector in understanding, "believe me, my children are just as naughty. But as parents you have to give them their space and let them do and undo, after all we are each responsible for our actions," he concludes, adjusting his glasses and giving them a quick glance. 

Kenma gets up from the chair stretching his limbs, they had been there less than half an hour, but the fucking chair was uncomfortable. He slips his hands back into the pockets of his hoddie and taps the floor with his shoe, anxious. 

"I guess he opted for this school knowing our prices, rates may vary depending on Kenma's needs. You see, it's mandatory to join a club, and materials are an extra fee, is that clear?" 

"Of course I have informed myself before, sir..." he looks quickly with his eyes for the plaque on the desk "Mr. Tawaka. Have a nice day." 

"Likewise, Mrs. Kozume. Kenma" he bids them farewell with a bow and they both imitate him, only Kenma chooses not to bend too much and just bows his head. 

They leave the office without haste and walk through the almost empty corridors to the exit. Once they are inside the vehicle in an area away from the institution, Kenma pulls a roll of bills from his pocket and passes them to the woman next to him. 

"You did well, Jessica, but you must control your tongue," he gestures with his thumb and forefinger together, almost as if making the typical rabbit head that small children make when they play shadow play. This Jessica takes the roll and counts it right there, when she's done she nods and gathers her things. 

"It's always a pleasure doing business with you, Kenma" suddenly her friendly, animated voice from earlier was gone, revealing her true face. 

"Likewise," is all Kenma replies as she gets out of the vehicle and walks away until he loses sight of her around a corner. 

Then Kenma moves to the driver's seat, cursing. He opens the glove compartment, pulls out a box of cigars, pokes the lighter so it starts to heat up, and turns on the radio at a decent volume. Then he starts the car, nibbling on the cigar until he reaches an intersection and stops to wait for the light. He pulls out the lighter when he catches the smell of burning and brings it close to his cigarette, but stops when he notices that his saliva had dribbled down the object and it was already in a brittle state. So he throws it out of the window and takes another one from the box, lighting it just as the traffic light turns blue. 

He continues on his way, turning a deaf ear to the horns of the other cars. How can people live surrounded by so much noise? It's annoying and unbearable. 

When he reaches his loft he makes sure the door is exactly as he left it, and it's not. What a surprise, there's an intruder she doesn't feel the slightest bit like dealing with. He takes out his key and slowly opens the door halfway, not making a sound to allow himself to hear the breathing of another human being a meter away from him. 

Quietness is an advantage, undeniable. 

His senses become alert when he feels the sensation of something coming towards him, and he thanks the heavens that his reflexes moved his body for him, because the sharp blade that grazed him could easily have left him one-eyed. Kenma rests his hand on the ground in the bridge position and then takes momentum, somersaulting backwards and in the process delivering a blow to his intruder right in the jaw, ouch. 

The individual lets out a groan of pain and takes a few steps back, dropping the weapon. And Shit, of course he recognizes those groans. His instincts subside but his guard doesn't let down. Sighing as he enters the apartment fully and closing the door behind him, he takes off his hoddie for comfort and kicks the guy in the stomach as he tries to approach. 

"Shit, Kenma!" he coughs, getting up and running towards him, ramming him by grabbing his legs and in turn pinning down the dyed man, who squeals and starts punching him in the back. 

"Get off, asshole!" he shouts as the other picks him up and throws him carelessly onto the nearest table. Kenma holds his breath, trying to recover from the blow but immediately his lips are caught by the intruder's, he starts to slip his hands restlessly down his body. 

" I wanted you to be content, not violent," laughs the brown complexioned one when they separate and immediately attacks the dyed man's neck, licking and nibbling. 

" Kuroo" wrongs against the brunette until he manages to bring his legs up and wastes no time in squeezing the other's neck between his thighs "I said that's enough." 

"..." Kuroo remains motionless, looking him in the eyes while his face loses color "harder" he crawls, coughing when he tries to laugh. 

Kenma just shows a gesture of displeasure. 

"You're a fucking horny pubert" he lets go, when he notices that the boy is about to faint and takes advantage of the lack of strength in him to push him away and get up. 

"And you" cough "a fucking bitter" cough harder, after a few minutes he recovers his breath completely "ugh, this won't go away for a while" he says from the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror and caressing the marks on her neck with some admiration. 

"Do I have to remind you that we're in the middle of a mission? If you came to give me your report, do it now, the plan will start in less than a week and I assure you that if there is a slightest mistake because of you, I will sink you," says Kenma placing a gun between his ribs and pulling the trigger. Kuroo opens his eyes in shock, but nothing happens, because the gun is not loaded. 

"Son of a bitch." 

Kenma smiles complacently, withdrawing the gun and reloading it against his shoulder. 

"A little scare to death doesn't hurt anyone." 

"It does if you really meant to kill me! Or are you going to tell me you knew the gun wasn't loaded," Kuroo complains, heading for the refrigerator and starting to pull out various ingredients. 

" Umm no, you were lucky." 

" See? I could have died and that's the least of your concern. The only thing you care about is your fucking job" Kenma finds it funny the way Kuroo scolds him as he hurriedly chops vegetables. 

"That's what I was created for." 

Kuroo remains silent, so Kenma does the same. He walks to a window in his loft and sits down on a sofa next to it. Kuroo finishes boiling the vegetables and mimics him, sitting across from him on a small couch. 

"Did you check if there are cameras in my room," asks Kenma suddenly, connecting his computer and starting to press the keys quickly. 

"Yes. I gave the excuse that you wanted me to send you pictures of the room before you moved in so that you would know what size to print some posters.... I think they bought it." 

"If you're as talkative as you are charming.... I'm sure I am," he says softly, "Are there any?" 

" Not unless they're the size of an ant." 

Kuroo settles back into his place, watching his mentor bite his lip as he focuses on something. 

" I've always wondered.... How exactly do you plan on overthrowing them?" he clears his throat, "I mean, with everything I've told you I find it amazing that you don't care about Oikawa." 

" Yes, Oikawa is the biggest problem in this matter, but I'm not afraid of him. On the contrary, I think we are very similar," he answers without looking at him. 

" Did I miss something? Why or what made you come to that conclusion?" 

Kenma's gaze wanders all over the screen, without really looking at her. 

" Maybe the fact that I recognize those kind of people, they are withered flowers." 

"Withered flowers?" she asks without waiting for an answer, she already knows him. 

Kenma puts aside his laptop and stands up, then walks towards Kuroo, who notices his strange look and silently questions him. 

" If he's as smart as you said? I hadn't thought about how hard it would be to face someone similar to me. I guess it will be one more challenge for me to overcome-he rubs his head, trying to calm his thoughts." 

"I still don't understand how you plan to get information, I haven't been able to get that far and I'm one of Oikawa's best friends," Kuroo almost gives a gasp when he feels Kenma's caressing his roots. 

" You have made the mistake of seeking information directly with the target. Typical beginner." complains, but chooses not to scold him anymore. His senses are alerted when his disciple's hands slide down his legs until they reach his butt, Kuroo rests his chin on his pelvis and looks at him most innocently. You little bastard "are you always horny, boy?" 

"You always make me hot, and I know I make you hot," he replies winking, Kenma ignores him rolling his eyes. 

" We've been over this a million times, I don't have sex for pleasure. I'm only interested in intimacy if it's necessary for my mission, and you" he places his index finger between eyebrow and eyebrow "are not my target." 

"You're telling me you plan to sleep with Oikawa," Kuroo's expression tightens. 

" If necessary," he says, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world."But I don't think it's a good move to try to seduce the target, not when the target is as smart as me, he's certainly going to get suspicious. I can't approach Wakatoshi just like that either, it would be extremely suspicious and Oikawa himself would notice it. Why would the new guy befriend number one so quickly? Why exactly number one? He would notice that I have other intentions right away and the last thing I need is for Oikawa to start seeing me as a threat." 

"So?" 

"So, you told me about this guy... Akaashi Keiji, he's pretty close to Oikawa, isn't he?" 

"Mhmm, yeah, they've been a couple since I entered the Yoake but..." Kuroo seems to think about it for a while "I've always felt that those two are hiding something, I don't know what it is, but it's very strange." 

"Ah," he murmurs, without stopping massaging the skull of the youngest, "do you think I can manage with him?" 

" Yes, I think so, he's pretty quiet. I'm sure you'd get along great. But, here's where your other problem comes in, my bro comes in Akaashi Keiji's package." 

"Bokuto Kotaro," his gaze gradually darkens, "that hyperactive kid..." 

"He'll be your worst nightmare, yes" he starts laughing "but, don't worry, I'll always be there to save you." 

" As long as I don't complicate my life.... If Akaashi is so quiet, I don't think it's going to be easy to get information out of him, but I'll manage." 

"In fact," says Kuroo suddenly, separating from the elder and frowning as he tries to remember something, "Oikawa usually tests the new ones, don't get me wrong, it's not like he sleeps with the first one he sees but.... He does get interested in one or the other when he sees something in them. 

" Something?" he asks totally intrigued. 

"Yes, I don't know what it is but the time I asked him he just told me that he senses when someone has something that interests him," he shrugs, playing it down. I guess he didn't see that something in me because it took some balls for me to become his friend. 

" Stop whining, you were a rookie. You still are" he corrects himself. 

" You don't want to fuck me because I'm a teenager but you're willing to fuck any of them if it's necessary for the plan," he spits offended. 

" Yes." 

Is the only thing he answers. 

Kuroo snorts and gives up, getting up to keep an eye on the food. 

"Do you plan to enter the top ten?" he asks from the kitchen, changing the subject to lighten the mood. 

"I'll have to, you told me that Oikawa doesn't consider anyone who isn't at his level worthy," he said, putting his hands in his pants pocket and looking outside. 

When did it start raining? 

"Kuroo" calls out to him. He answers with a questioning sound, "I can't assure you that the blood of innocents won't flow, I'm sorry your friends are in this." 

The dark-haired man stops his movements and sighs, raising the intensity of the fire. 

"I know" he answers to nothing in too low a voice. 

And it surprises him, surprises him because he knows Kenma hasn't spoken to him but thought that out loud. 

At times like this he doesn't know how the fuck he's supposed to feel


End file.
